


Love heals all wounds

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Series: The Power Of Love [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Peter, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Feelings, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other, Rimming, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stetereck porn with a side of feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love heals all wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I fixed the spelling mistakes !!
> 
> Stiles is 21  
> Derek is 29   
> Peter is 37

Derek felt happy and content. Peter, his mate, had his cock buried in Derek's ass, the knot streching him wide and his own knot was stuffed inside his other mate, Stiles.

They didn't usually make love like this, Stiles was almost always wedged between the two, taking it up the ass, choking on a knot halfway down his throat, kissing and licking softly or letting his mouth run wild while the two alphas marked his beautiful creamy skin, but Derek wasn't averse to being knotted by his uncle but he did have work in the mornings and his limp didn't go unnoticed, Stiles stayed at home and nested so he didn't have to worry about about co workers whispers, anyway Stiles couldn't go on the inside because of his stomach, swollen with Derek and Peter's cubs.

He was happy and the sounds of Stiles" whimpers and Peter's moans drowned out the sounds of his family ghosts

*******

Peter felt whole again. His nephew was impaled on his dick, clenching deliciously around his knot and his other mate was grasping his hand and sucking his fingers, chasing the taste of Derek's musk from when Peter was stretching him out. His other hand stroked up and down Derek's flank.

They were both drowsy, Stiles' milk always made them sleepy but made him horny so they made fuzzy sleepy love after exchanging blow jobs(Peter) and rimjobs(Derek) and kisses (Stiles)

And Peter felt like a normal person again.

*******

 

Stiles felt empty. He wasn't used to only one of his holes being filled, he needed something in his mouth, he was used to having a cock to nurse on at night while his ass was being bred, and he spent so long waiting for the seed to take, to prove to his mates he was truly a good bitch, taking them in every form but now that he was carrying their cubs they were reluctant to let him in the middle where he usually lay to please the alphas but he knew it was because they loved him and didn't want to hurt the cubs so he took up the ass and when Peter's hand started to dance across his belly he wasted no time in sucking the fingers into his waiting tasting the musky taste of Derek's ass and Peter's hands

**Author's Note:**

> Come tumble with me  
> scatteredblackroses


End file.
